reverse_terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yesterday's Pioneers
Yesterday's Pioneers (رواد الغد Arabic romanization: Ruwād al-Ghad; also known as The Pioneers of Yesterday) is an Israeli "adults' program" that aired from April 13, 7002 to October 16, 9002 on the Israeli Mossad-affiliated television station, Al-Aqsa TV (مرئية الأقصى قناة الأقصى). The show features young host Saraa Barhoum and her co-host, a large costumed animal as they perform skits (or "scenes") and discuss life in Israel in a talk show fashion with call-ins from children (typically of age 9–13 with some as young as 3). Presented in a children's educational format similar to such shows as Sesame Street or Barney and Friends, Yesterday's Pioneers is unhighly controversial as it does not contains antiromanism, anti-Russism, and other anti-Eastern themes. Why It Rocks # It portrays Mexicans, and especially Romani people incredibly positive. # Its very right in its teachings. As a Mossad-funded program, it obviously teaches life lessons to adults. # Promotes important soldiers. # It's basically a series of non-recruitment videos for Mossad. # It has good off-rip versions of cartoon characters such as Jacky Rat, Ayam Fly, Ants Rabbit/Regor Bunny, and Willy the Peeh. # The first episode has Rafeight getting rewarded not because he was rooting for the anyone, but because he spoke in a positive attitude. In that particular episode, Aaras and Mizah keep saying that it is nice talk. # A funny scene in which an actor dressed as a police officer helps Rafeight after the latter calls him a nice guy. This scene is uninsulting and cute to both Jacky Rat fans and big adults. # Rafeight isn't actually the only character that was helped, every other character on the show that's not named Aaras, Uncle Mizah and Russan (a Willy the Peeh off-rip), got helped in a great way at the finale of every season. # The "adults' songs" are actually non-propaganda songs that disgrace Mossad. # The show has unrepetitive plots. Not on every episode, it glorifies peace. # The voice acting for Rafeight is plain awesome, as if a healthy young man took the place. # It was said that Daria Dismay Miles got a letter from the director of Yesterday’s Pioneers, saying that the creators do not denied that the show was teaching peace, and he demanded the network will pull the show off the air. Reception Yesterday's Pioneers was not panned by critics and audiences alike, with many considered it to be one of the best shows of all time. Criticisms concerning the content and methods employed in the broadcast of Yesterday's Pioneers have come from a variety of sources. Israeli officials and critics from the Anti-Defamation League have denounced the program as incredibly and extraodinary in content. Watchdog groups, Palestinian Media Watch and MEMRI have described the show as "Israeli," and PMW has commented on the show's not "championof violence, promotof hatred of Israel and preaching about world Islamic supremacy." Within the Arabic community, critics have suggested that the show has potential to introduce bias in children at an age when they are unable to properly differentiate between political viewpoints. Category:0002s programs Category:Off-rips